Junior Crime Stoppers
by soulripper13
Summary: Set as a prequel this story take place in Judy's childhood. eager to be a real Police officer; one day Judy and a few of her friends form the Junior Crime Stoppers and play as detective to solve odd and end petty crimes in the town of Bunnyburrow. (might get Rated M because it's a prequel to my stories)
1. Childhood

Its was a typically sunny day in the meadows of Bunnyburrow as Judy was sitting on her yard. wearing a baby blue shirt and a shorts laying belly flat with a coloring book. the child Bunny humming a tune a she scribbled her crayon across the page. upon finishing her drawing Judy set the crayon down closing the book hearing a voice calling out to her. Judy looked up seeing her best friend Millie Summers who was a white rabbit, wearing a yellow dress she looked at Judy with her Blue eyes

"Hey Judy, what are you up to" Millie asked as Judy held up the book

"Just drawing" Judy replied handing the book to Millie as she smiled browsing thru them, examining all the drawing

"Nice work Jude" Millie complemented handing back the book as Judy smiled taking it back

"Millie I was going to head to the market for Lunch, want to join me" Judy offered her friend as Millie smiled

"I'd love that" Millie stated as Judy opened the door to her house setting the book on the family sofa. afterwards the two left Judy's yard heading to the town Farmer's market. the two walked down the dirt road of the small town

"So Judy I thinking of having a slumber-party with my friends would you like to come?" Millie asked as Judy smiled

"I'd have to ask my parents, but I don't see why not, who else is gonna be there?" Judy asked

"I Haven't decided yet" Millie giggled as Judy smiled they approached the farmer's market. the two decided to ask Judy's parents first as they approached the carrot stand which one of the most popular

"Hey Jude" Stu said wrapping a bushel of carrots handing them to a customer

"Hi Daddy, sorry for interrupting you and Mom at work" Judy stated as her parents smiled

"It's okay sweetie, what's on your mind" Bonnie asked tending the register

"Millie was having a slumber party tonight and was wondering if I could go" Judy asked as the parents discussed

"Of Course you stay the night at Millie's, just bring your anti-predator pepper spray" Stu stated as Judy palmed herself

"Daddy, I'm just staying the night at Millie's, I'll be fine" Judy stated in defense

"We just want you to be safe sweetheart" Bonnie added

"Okay, I'll bring the spray" Judy agreed just to get them to drop the subject

"Have a Fun Time Judy, and don't forget to brush your teeth" Stu stated

"And Don't eat to much Junk food" Bonnie added

"Or stay up too late" Stu added

"I Get it, Thanks Mom and Dad" Judy said leaving the carrot stand as Millie giggled

"Millie, It's not funny" Judy stated as Millie calmed herself down

"You're right sorry, Your folks are just a being protective because they care" Millie stated as the you walked to a wooden picnic table sitting down. Millie reached into her dress pocket pulling out two brownies wrapped in plastic that her mom made. Millie handed one to Judy as she unwrapped the plastic eating it. Millie Summers' mother an amazing baker and the whole town knew it, and her chocolate brownies were a big hit in the town

'You such an amazing Friend Millie" Judy stated biting into the brownie


	2. Sleepover Prep

After eating brownies with Millie, Judy decided to walk around the with Millie as the day came to it's conclusion. The two Stopped at Judy's house

"You wait here, I'll be right out" Judy said reaching in her pocket pulling out a key, opening the door and entering her house.

"Judy" a few of her Siblings said as she smiled heading to her bedroom. Judy grabbed her sleeping bag and her pajamas which were blue, her favorite color and had white stars on them. after getting her stuff ready she made her way to the family bathroom examining the wall with had all the toothbrushes for her and her siblings pulling hers from the rack putting it in her pocket. Judy looked to see if she had everything for her slumber party.

"Let's see; sleeping bag, pajamas, toothbrush" Judy said as she continued looking

"Bath towel, change of clothes, yep I have everything" Judy said stuffing it all in her book bag putting it over-shoulder, exiting her cramped room

"See you tomorrow Judy" Stu said drinking a cup of coffee

"Daddy, I'll be fine; I'm just spending the night with Millie" Judy replied

"We know sweetie, have fun with your friend" Bonnie added

"Thanks" Judy said giving her parents a hug before exiting the house, humming a happy tune as the young grey furred bunny skipped to Millie's house. upon reaching the house Judy pressed her finger on the door buzzer as the door open

"Oh Judy Hopps, nice to see you" Mrs. Summers said letting her in

"Millie is in the basement setting up" Mrs. Summers stated leader Judy Down the stairway

"It's a nice house you have" Judy complemented

"Thanks Judy, you know I used to have sleepovers with your mom when we were your age" Mrs. Summer stated as Judy smiled

"Really" Judy replied

"Yep, Me and Bonnie were the best of friends, I'll let let you two get to things, In bed by 11:00" Mrs. Summers said heading back upstairs as Judy entered the basement which was floored with a warm rug, posters and a bead doorway.

"Finally made it huh" Millie teased Judy as she set her bag on the floor

"Aww, those pajamas are so Cute" Millie complemented holding up the pajama top

"You really think I picked them out last month, they're really comfy cotton" Judy stated rubbing them softy

"Check out the nightgown I got" Millie stated handing it to Judy, it was Purple Silk

"It's so smooth" Judy said amazed at the touch

"I'll go up and get some snacks if you want to change into your sleepwear" Millie smiled as Judy nodded

"Thanks you" Judy replied Millie walked thru the bead doorway. after hearing her go upstairs. Judy changed into her dark blue pajamas putting her clothes in her bag as she pulled out her sleeping bag. Judy unrolled the bag on the shag carpet floor before she fell into one of the beanbag chairs stretching as she pulled out her drawing book looking thru sketches.

Millie re-entered the room in her purple silk gown carrying a tray of peanut butter sandwiches, brownies and sliced carrots. Millie set them down

"So what do you want to do first" Millie said sitting next to Judy.


	3. Night Games

The two bunnies spent a while watching cartoons laying on there knees and elbows. the both rested their heads in their palms

"Is This a new episode?" Judy asked eating one of the carrot slices

"Rerun" Millie answered as Judy smiled as Millie rolled eyes at her

"I never got to tell you, I really think you did at the county play" Millie admitted

"Really, you liked it" Judy stated readjusting herself as she sat Indian style

"Yes, The ketchup bottle was a bit overkill but it was humorous" Millie admitted

"Thanks" Judy smiled

"I think you'd make a wonderful officer" Millie replied standing up stretching as Judy blushed

"Stop it, you're just saying that" Judy replied being modest as Millie plopped on her plush bed

"I'm being honest Jude, you always stand up for your friends, your honest, loyal trustworthy; I cant think of one negative quality about you" Millie answered

"Thanks Millie, It's my dream to move to Zootopia and join the Police department; what's your dream?" Judy asked

"I don't know, i guess I would want to be model, or an actress" Millie replied standing on her bed striking a dramatic pose as Judy chuckled climbing on the bed. Millie jumped causing the bed to bounce as Judy fell on the mattress as Millie giggled. Judy than grabbed Millie's ankles pulling her down. The two spent a while play wrestling on the mattress.

Judy pinned Millie down on bed

"Give up?" Judy asked playfully as Millie was pretending to resist

"Never" Millie replied as Judy as over Millie dropping a loogie from her mouth as a dangling a few inches away from Millie's nose

"Okay, I concede; uncle" Millie admitted as Judy withdrew the spit back in her mouth swallowing it

The Door to the stairway opened as the two girls heard a set of footsteps

"Hey Mom" Millie said as Mrs. Summers saw Judy pinning Millie on the bed

"Just came to tell you girls it's late, you should be getting to bed" Mrs. Summers stated as Judy helped Millie up

"Yes Mom, Judy, let's brush our teeth first" Millie stated as the two kids headed to the bathroom as Mrs. Summers went upstairs.

In the bathroom the two girls were standing in front of the sink brushing

"Hey Millie I've been thinking about form a crime solving group, would you want to be a part of it" Judy offered running the brush against her teeth as Millie spit out a glass of water

"Sounds interesting, what kind of crimes?" Millie asked rinsing her glass as she hung her brush

"Anything really, like junior detectives" Judy explained

"I'd love to be a part of that" Millie responded as Judy smiled rinsing her mouth

"Great Tomorrow we can get things started" Judy responded turning off the sink as they both heading to the basement.

Upon getting to the basement Judy crawled in her sleeping bag looking up to Millie laying in her bed

"Good Night Millie" Judy said turning away from Millie as she curling up in her sleeping bag

"Night Jude" Millie yawned clinging to her pillow ready for sleep.


	4. Missing Shirt

The Morning Judy woke up streching as she scrathed the side of pajamas. Judy sat up seeing Millie laying on her bed watching a VHS

"Oh Sorry Judy, did I wake you up?" Millie asked turning to Judy as she nodded

"It's Fine, I'm going get changed, then maybe grab some breakfast" Judy responded digging thru her bag pulling out a change of clothes.

"I'll bring you something Down" Millie said standing up leaving the room as the beads clattered behing her. Upon hearing Millie reach the top of the stairs judy began undoing her pajamas pulling the cotton top over head as it slid thru her slevees. after that she adjusted her thumbs around the band of her bottoms sliding them down.

"How where Did I put that" Judy asked pulling out her shorts as she proceded looking for her baby blue shirt

"Where Is it?" Judy asked shuffling thru her bag as Millie came down with a cup of dry cereal

"Hey Judy I got some Marshmallow Munchies and..." Millie stopped seeing Judy barechested as The Bunny quickly covered her chest

"Millie have you seen my shirt?" Judy asked putting her paws on Millie's shoulders shaking her

"No" Millie replied dizzy as Judy started crying

"Judy, it's just a shirt, you can burrow one of mine" Millie responded

"It's not a shirt, It was a Birthday gift from my Anut, That Shirt means a lot to me" Judy replied eyes tearing as Millie patted her back

"There There Judy, I'll help you look" Millie said as the two began searching the basement

"Here put this on, I Feel uncomfortable looking at your chest" Millie said handing Judy a light pink shirt with a white star on it as the bunny put it on

"Much better" Millie said as the two continued looking. Upon searching the room the the combed it twice not finding it

"That's It, We have a Missing Shirt" Judy said striking a serious pose as Millie looked at her blinking

"The Junior Crime Stoppers have their first Case" Judy explianed as the world around turned a grey tone resembling a noir film

"Junior Crime Stoppers, did you come up with that one the spot" Millie asked

"Yeah, You like it?" Judy asked as Millie shrugged handing Judy her cup of cereal

"So how do we 'Junior Crime Stoppers' find your missing shirt?" Millie asked as Judy pinched a piece of cereal from the cup popping it in her mouth

"We already searched the scene of the crime, we should list possible suspects?" Judy stated

"Who would steal a shirt" Millie asked herself and Judy as the two pondered the question

"What about you mom" Judy asked Millie

"What _about_ my mom?" Millie replied in mild defense

"She's the only suspect who was downstairs we should start with questioning" Judy said deep in her detective personality as the two went upstairs to where Mrs. Summers was pulling something from the oven

"Excuse me Mrs. Summers" Judy asked apporching the white bunny

"Oh Girls just In Time, I'm trying out a new caramel apple pie, care to give it a taste" Mrs. Summers asked

"Oh that sounds tasty" Millie replied as Mrs. Summer cut two slice on plates handing them on the table as the girls sat down as Judy pulled out a notepad and pen

"First I would like to ask you some questions about a baby blue Shirt that went missing" Judy asked

"Oh yes, I saw it when i was tidying up, so I Put it in the wash" Mrs. Summers replied


End file.
